Stupid Git
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: Marcus never thought he would find love. but then the unexpected happened. he is left heartbroken when Wood leaves him for all the wrong reasons. will he be able to win him back?  Rated T for Vulgar language.


**Hello their everyone,**

**Its been a while!**

**This is a Flint and wood story that has been in my head for a while, so enjoy:**

* * *

These past couple of months have been the best.

I had thought earlier that repeating a year had been the worst thing ever to happen to me (and I have had some pretty shitty experiences) but I had been so wrong.

It had been the best thing.

For exactly 3 months ago I had discovered my reason to live, to breathe and to survive.

Oliver wood.

Yes, I know what your thinking "Wait, isn't he a gryffindor?' or 'aren't you arch enemies or something'

well, if you have a little time just sit back, relax, and I Will tell you about my path to true happiness.

* * *

I turned to Higgs as we walked past the great hall.

"Great practice today guys, we are going to wipe the floor with those gryffindors."

"Sure are," Higgs smirked. I grinned back at him, before turning my attention to Pucey.

"you need to work on those left swerves though Pucey,"

He scowled in reply. shrugging at his response, I turned to walk up the grand stair case towards charms which I was now late for.

"You all need to be their on Saturday, we have another practice." I called back to my team, "and we NEED to practice a few things," I said, looking pointedly at Pucey.

"whatever," He muttered, pushing past me to get to Herbology.

"Oh look who it is." A voice called from behind me. A smile pulled across my face as I realised who it was. The gryffindork Quidditch team. perfect.

replacing the smile with a menacing growl, I turned to face them with Montague and Higgs flanking me at either side.

"get out of my way," I hissed at Wood.

"Oh I'm SORRY am I in your way?" Wood patronized, a smirk adorning his features.

"so you should be," I snickered as Bell and Spinnet looked positively furious.

"It's not my fault you need your 'mates' here to start a fight." Wood smirked as if he had just come up with something terribly witty.

"first of all, that didn't make any sense, secondly you don't look all that brave either." I spat, glaring at each team member individualy to punctuate my point.

"besides I could take you all on with out these guys." I concluded, waving a hand to get Montague and Higgs to walk away.

"Please, your just pathetic," he snarled, but still looked over at the rest of his team to get them to leave.

"I haven't even got time for this." I scowled, realising I was now over ten minutes late for charms.

"fine, walk away." Wood grinned, as if he had just won our 'fight'

I bowed my head as if in mock exasperation.

"well I'm sorry that we are not all as fucking retarded as you, and not as fucking conceited that your not happy unless someone is fucking licking your ass. you know what wood? you stupid fucking scottish-twat? IM DONE, I don't give a FUCK what you have got to say anymore." I cut off mid rant as I saw him wince. "and you know what? No-one gives a fuck what you have got to say."

"you know what flint?" Wood spat at me.

"what?"

"you know what flint?" he repeated his face inches from mine.

"WHAT?" I scowled

"You know what Flint?"

"WHA-" I was cut off by him crashing his lips down on mine. I was so taken aback I practically collapsed onto the wall behind me, in fact I would have done had Woods arm not been their to hold me off.

I was desperate to push him off me until I was shocked and disgusted to realise that i LIKED the feeling of his soft lips pressing down on me, LIKED the feeling of his wet tongue running across my face, LIKED the feeling of his teeth pressing down on my earlobe.

Before I had realised what I was doing, I had let out a breathy moan.

"come find me when you grow up," He whispered seductively into my ear.

* * *

Months had passed, Months of stolen kisses in deserted corridors. Months of desperate fucks everywhere possible. Months of slipping grades as I realised just how much time I spent daydreaming of being with him. Desperately anticipating the ever closer end of year, just so we didn't have to hide anymore.

Today was potions, and I was heavily anticipating the end of class when I could escape this stuffy classroom and see wood once more.

"hand in your samples." came snapes drawling voice from the front of class. I let out a sigh of relief.

Eagerly pushing my sample towards snape, all-but bounded out of the classroom were I ran straight into wood.

"Ollie," I smiled, pushing him up against the wall, my lips pressing hungrily down on his.

The kiss was short lived, as Oliver quickly pushed me off him.

"whats up?" I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion.

He looked up at me, his brown eyes watering as if about to spill tears down his pale cheeks.

"I can't do this anymore." He said simply, avoiding my eyes.

"Can't do what?" I asked, very confused.

"This," He choked, his hands pointing to us both.

"what?" I spluttered, "why? what has happened?"

"I just, can't stand this anymore. I hate knowing that Im just your 'fuck buddy' and never will be any more than that...I don't think I could put myself through that, being used like that." Suddenly he glared up at me "this is all your fault! you shouldn't have strung me along like this. you KNOW that I couldn't deal with this. Just...just fuck off flint."

And without another word he walked away from me, leaving everything we had worked so hard to build behind.

The tears I promised myself would never fall began to roll freely down my cheeks as I sprinted towards my dormitory. Hitting the floor beside my bed I let the cries echo off the walls, every single one bouncing back to me ears, as if to remind me about what I had lost.

"If he had just waited a few weeks longer." I mumbled, fingering the ring In my pocket.

* * *

The weeks had passed slowly, almost so slow it was cruel.

I had spent weeks mourning refusing to leave the dormitories, despite the help of others.

Weeks were spent coming up with a plan, a plan to win him back or else let him go for ever.

and today is the day.

It was the last match of the season slytherin vs ravenclaw, and just a few days before the end of term and this was my last chance.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE LAST MATCH OF THE SEASON." This was met with an uproar of approval. "SLYTHERIN VS RAVENCLAW" each side cheered and booed accordingly.

"PLAYERS TAKE TO THE FIELD."

I began to fidget as we paced on to the field.

"are you okay marc?" Pucey whispered from behind me.

"Yeah, sure." I replied in a un-characteristic squeaky voice.

He gave me a funny look, but said nothing more.

"OKAY AND...AN..." Lee trailed off as I waved a hand out at him.

"I have something to say." I shouted out to him, much to the suprise of those around me.

"Umm okay?" He stopped, looking over to Mcgonnagle for guidance, but she looked far to curious to give any advice.

As I took my wand to my neck to amplify my voice, My resolve faltered. But as I caught sight of his shocked face in the audience I realised it would be worth it.

"I...I...um." I began nervously, felling around my pocket for my wand as if it would supply me with confidence, "I.. I have something to say."

"you already said that!" someone laughed in the crowd. I would have glared at them but I was too busy trying to get my head straight.

"You once said to me, that love doesn't exist." I said suddenly, looking up into the crowd. "and yet, here I am weeks later, trying to fight for something you don't believe in. But I guess that makes sense in a weird way. after all we never really did follow by the rules did we?"

"someone once told me that -Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.- and I guess that its ironic that none of those things ever applied to us. After all, neither of us have ever been very patient, we can sometimes be cruel. we were always jealous of others, we always boasted no matter how small the win. we always paraded everything we did with action we ever took helped us in some way. we both faught over everything and we both could keep grudges for a life time. But lifes twisted like that I guess. after all are do we no have a right to out own true love? our own happy ending?"

"No," I shook my head miserable."Maybe it really is too much to ask. maybe this is my fault, maybe I shouldn't have expected so much from love, should have thought that maybe it doesn't last forever. I set myself up so high, it was too painful when I fell. I even got you a ring." I shook my head and let out a short laugh as I held out the ring in my hand. " because I really thought this was going to be it. that I had been lucky enough to find the someone I truly loved."

"Its depressressing to think that way though isn't it? its far to depressing to give up on love so easily." I shook my head again. " So I'm not going to. I understand if you never want to see me again, just look me in the eye and say the words, and you will never see or hear from me again. But if you find that you can't find that theirs something stopping you, then I will be here, waiting for your return." I lamely held out the ring.

silence echoed around the pitch, silence broken only by the heavy trudging of someones boots on the bleachers. I didn't notice it,not until that very person was standing in front of me. I looked up slowly hardly daring to breathe.

"Stupid git." He smiled, pressing his lips to mine.

**that's it guys! :O**

**I hope you liked it!**

**its quite late so its not very well done, but you know... :P**

**so anyway...**

**xXFreya-RhiannaXx**


End file.
